Ghouls, The Scourge, The
[[Ghouls%2C_The|'The Ghouls']] :- by Razas Chapter 2: The Scourge Re-enter Stratholme, as our fine four fiends are putting themselves back together from the vicious onslaught of the alliance raid group. Tony: Ugh ... I swear sometimes I just want to quit the Scourge and do something else. Getting killed so often bugs the hell out of me. Jeff: Tony, shut up, man. That's the stuff that's going to get you killed permanently. And really, this ain't so bad. Sure, we get roughed up a bit, but trust me, it's better than a lot of jobs. We die; we get back up. Albert: Yeah, not so bad. I mean, sure, there's that whole "free will" thing, but pssh... I'd rather never die and sit here and shoot the breeze with you guys all day than be living. Even you, Alex. *snicker* Alex: *sarcasm* That's real sweet, Albert. Anyway, you guys hear the news? Everybody else: Nah, what's goin' on? Alex: Word from the top, or so I heard. Anastari, my sweet little muf- Everyone but Alex: BEEEE ESSSS! Alex: You guys really need to shut up. Anyway, I heard that Rivendare is taking ideas for a new race that we should incorporate into the Scourge. He's asking for everyone to give ideas. Like, animal types, not the thinking races. Moment of silence. Albert: Crocolisks. Tony: What? Crocolisks? You mean the six-legged reptile things? Albert: Yeah, what's not to like about them? Low to the ground, sneaky, fearsome jaws. I saw a few guys once wrestle 'em. Crocolisk jaws are as strong as a kodo. Tear people up. Jeff: You've gotta be kidding me. I can just imagine it now. "Release the Crocoliches!" Albert, there is no way in hell that Rivendare is going to go for crocolisks. Too stupid. Albert: All right, smart guy, you come up with a new species for us to start infecting. Jeff: Fine, I will ... uhhh ... Tony: He's got nothin'. Here's what I think we should get into the Scourge. Naga. Alex: What? That's a race that can think, Tony. We're trying to get some minions lower than regular ghouls. Tony: So? What's not to like about a hot green chick with four arms? Naga, all the way. Various groans are heard from the rest. Jeff: Ok, I got mine. Raptors. Alex: Raptors? Tony: Hmmm, seems we have a reptile theme going on here ... Jeff: Shaddup, Tony. Yeah, raptors. Fierce, agile, angry buggers, can tear apart a cow in a few minutes? Alex: Eh, I dunno. Undead raptors. Just sounds kinda weird. What would we call 'em? Albert: Rapta Fiends? *groans heard all about* Tony: Nah, how about ... Rap Terrors? Alex: Eh, maybe. They got those claws and everything, right? How about Plague Talons? Jeff: Yeah, that actually sounds pretty good. Alex, you are really good at coming up with somewhat scary and mostly creepy stuff. Alex: Shut up, Jeff, and you've got worms coming out of your eye. Jeff: Mmm ... snackage. *pops the worm in his mouth and starts chewing* Tony: Jeff, we EAT people and somehow I found that utterly disgusting. Albert: We're dead, so what? Alex: Yeah, thats true... Still, I agree with Tony... yuck. Right, anyway, I'll suggest Plague Talons to Anast- Everyone but Alex: KOOOOODOOOOO CRAAAAAPP.... Alex: I really hate you guys.... End [[Ghouls%2C_The|'The Ghouls']] Chapter 2: The Scourge Category:Lore